


Unfold

by lurbs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Lee Jeno, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marking, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink (sort of), Rimming, Sappy Porn, and so is Jeno, bdsm undertones, jaemin is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurbs/pseuds/lurbs
Summary: Jeno looks absolutely ethereal lying underneath him.All soft skin and pleading eyes, he looks up at Jaemin and their eyes meet. They don’t say anything but they both know what the other is thinking. They always seem to do.Jeno gives him a small, sweet smile that turns his eyes into small crescends. He looks so comfortable right now, trusting. So incredibly beautiful that Jaemin wonders how he ended up getting together with someone as amazing as Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	Unfold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful people, i invite you all to sin.
> 
> I got the inspiration for this story while listening to the song Unfold by Alina Baraz and I decided to write it 'cause I'd been feeling the need to spread the word of bottom Jeno, so where are my bottom Jeno enthusiasts at?
> 
> A huge thanks to my friend Isa who encouraged me to write this and beta read my messy ass filthy story. Jeno wearing only his pastel blue hoddie and nothing else is a special gift for you 'cause I know how much you love this aesthetic.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the read. Kudos and comments are well appreaciated <3
> 
> Ps: I have a kink for explicit consent and healthy sex, so yay for sappy porn

Jeno looks absolutely ethereal lying underneath him. 

All soft skin and pleading eyes, he looks up at Jaemin and their eyes meet. They don’t say anything but they both know what the other is thinking. They always seem to do. 

Jeno gives him a small, sweet smile that turns his eyes into small crescends. He looks so comfortable right now, trusting. So incredibly beautiful that Jaemin wonders how he ended up getting together with someone as amazing as Jeno.

Jaemin was never one to believe in all those cliché stories of soulmates and meetings that were written in the stars or any kind of bullshit like that. 

Well, that was before he met Jeno. 

Meeting Jeno was such a turning point in Jaemin’s life that sometimes it seems impossible that there was ever a time when they weren’t together. 

Sweet, caring, hardworking and fun Jeno. His Jeno. For Jeno he was more than willing to believe in any kind of happily-ever-after-written-in the-stars kind of thing. 

Jaemin loves how there are many sides to Lee Jeno.

And how he can proudly say he loves every single one of them. 

Performer Jeno is all sharp and fierce. Practised words and gestures; sexy and confident on the stage. It’s always fun to share a stage with Jeno but Jaemin always has to be careful not to get too carried away when he is met with this side of the other. Can’t let his feeling show too much. 

At first one might ask themselves why a simple and shy boy like Jeno might choose the idol life. But as soon as you see him perform on a stage everything makes sense. This is it - he himself thought while monitoring one of their stage performances - he was born for this. 

And as time goes by Jeno is only getting better and better. More confident, fiercer. So extremely sexy Jaemin fears one day he might not be able to control himself and his feelings will show all too much, for anyone who wants to see. 

He knows how much idol Jeno is loved and desired by his fans (and even non fans). And Jaemin is filled with an odd sense of pride to know that this same boy who is desired by many is somehow his - body and soul.

Lee Jeno is much softer than idol Jeno. He rarely wears any make-up when they don't have a schedule. This Jeno gets insecure from time to time and asks the other members for help on how to improve his performance;on how to be a better MC; how to be funnier and more entertaining. 

They are all quick to reassure him that he’s already absolutely amazing at all of this. That calling him unfunny is nothing but a stupid joke with no real bite but if it makes him feel insecure they will immediately stop. They will listen to him or hug him better. 

This Jeno misses his cats and his family. When he’s like this he will seek emotional comfort by getting extra clingy; especially with Jaemin. Luckily Jaemin is as good at reading and understanding Jeno, as Jeno is bad at verbally communicating how he feels so he will do his best to take care of him in the ways he can. No questions asked. 

By cooking Jen a nice meal (soy sauce egg rice, Jeno’s favorite), or playing games with him (even though Jaemin kinda sucks at them) and last but not least by cuddling him and giving him soft butterfly kisses while playing with his hair.

The Jeno lying underneath him right now though? This is Jaemin's favorite. This is a side of Jeno only he gets to see. And Jaemin is always astonished by how much Jeno trusts him. With his body and soul. All in.

Jaemin takes in Jeno’s image. He’s lying on his own bed wearing nothing but his baby blue hoodie. Hair sprawled around his head like a beautiful halo, eyes semi closed and lips bitten red. 

They had been making out for a while now. Neither really keeping track of time, too lost on each other to care. Jeno’s dick is already hard and leaking beads of precum on his defined abs partially covered by the hoodie. Jaemin is filled with that sense of pride again for having this gorgeous boy all to himself.

Jeno’s soft voice brings Jaemin back to the present, so he leans in and threads his fingers through Jeno's hair. It's a bit damaged from all the bleaching but Jaemin doesn't mind in the slightest. He looks at Jeno and the older is looking back at him like Jaemin is his whole world.

"Jaemin-ah..." Jaemin hums to indicate that he’s listening and leans closer to him. "Jaemin-ah... please touch me" 

He looks so good like this. So willing to give Jaemin whatever he wants. 

"Oh Jen... How could I say no when you're asking so nicely?" Jaemin leans in and kisses Jeno deeply. Tongues slowly intertwining as he tugs at Jeno's hair hard; knowing how the other likes it when he gets a little rougher with him. Jeno’s breathy whines sound so sweet. Jaemin always wants to hear more of them. 

The kiss is messy, too much tongue and too wet. Just the way Jaemin likes it. And Jeno? Jeno likes to please Jaemin. Let him take everything he wants.

Jaemin starts going down the older's body, leaving trails of small kisses and bites on his way. He lifts the hoodie up to have better access to Jeno’s beautiful body but keeps it on because he knows how much Jen likes it. 

Jeno is letting out little breathy whines. He knows better than to try and rush his boyfriend. Knows who is really in control. But he can’t keep himself from making these sweet tiny noises; hoping the younger will get the encouragement to keep going, going, going, just a little lower until he gets to where Jeno really needs him to touch. 

Jaemin takes his sweet time mapping his boyfriend’s well built body, some extra time on his nipples ‘cause he knows how much he likes it and how sensitive they are.

Truth be told Jeno is sensitive all over and he tends to get rather vocal when they are intimate like this. Jaemin wasn’t really expecting his sweet and shy Jeno to get this loud while having sex. He can’t say it was an unpleasant surprise though. 

Quite the opposite actually. 

Jaemin loves to hear how much he affects the other. How worked up he can get him. He drinks every single sound Jeno makes for him until he’s absolutely drunk on Jeno and Jeno only. 

When Jaemin gets to Jeno’s beautifully flushed cock he dips his finger in the small bead of precum on Jeno’s belly and tastes him while looking him straight in the eyes. Jeno closes his eyes and lets out a higher pitched sound and says something that sounds a lot like “Nana, please" - voice muffled by his hoodie.

Always one to tease Jaemin goes past Jeno’s cock leaving him hanging a little longer for now. He brings his face closer to the older’s inner thigh giving it some small delicate kisses before sinking his teeth on the supple sensitive skin. This time Jeno lets out a wanton moan, throwing his head back and spreading his legs further. 

“Nana…” Jeno sounds breathless.

“Yes Jen?” Jaemin says, anticipating his boyfriend’s next words.

“I want you to mark me”

Jaemin smirks. Kissing, sucking and biting on Jeno’s soft skin is one of Jaemin’s favorite things to do. 

He crawls over his lover’s body and bites his neck playfully, Jeno laughs softly at that. Jaemin knows better than to leave a mark on a place that would be visible so he doesn’t stay there for long. 

He lifts his boyfriend’s hoodie up again as he goes lower to give Jeno’s abs some extra attention. He alternates between giving softer and harder bites, sucking on pale skin that soon enough starts to turn red. Jeno lets out a soft whimper, admiring the work Jaemin is doing on his body. 

Learning Jaemin was as enthusiastic at marking as Jeno was at being marked was yet another pleasant surprise they got to discover together.

Jaemin then goes lower finally hitting jackpot as he reaches Jeno’s thighs, they are his absolute favorite part of Jeno’s body. Soft skin begging to be kissed, bitten and marked. Jeno’s reactions to him abusing his thighs are also the best. 

His fairly flexible body spreading open to give Jaemin better access, eyes closed and whiny breaths leaving his mouth from time to time. When it comes to Jeno’s thighs Jaemin can leave as many marks as he wants since no one apart from the two of them will see them.

When he’s done marking Jeno’s inner thighs he takes a moment to admire his own work. Jeno already looks so wrecked, more precum on his stomach now than before. Eyes half closed and a thin layer of sweat on his face, hair dishevelled and breathing hard. 

Jaemin takes sympathy on his beautiful boyfriend and decides to give him a taste of what he wants. He takes Jeno’s hard dick gently in his hand, listening to his loud gasp and feeling his whole body tense up.

“Relax Jen, I’m only getting started with you”. Jaemin says and he’s looking fondly at his eager boyfriend.

“Jaemin-ah… I want you so bad” Jeno knows he can get whiny when they are like this, sometimes Jaemin teases him about it but he doesn’t mind. He knows there’s no bite behind the younger's words. He just can’t help himself if his boyfriend is this good looking and makes him so hot all over.

“I know love… I’ll make it good, I promise”

“Know you will’ Jeno’s expression softens and he gives Jaemin one of his signature eye smiles. Cute. 

Jaemin continues to give Jeno’s dick light strokes, fully aware that that’s not even close to being enough to satisfy the older’s needs to be touched. 

“Jen, hold one of your legs up for me please?” 

Jeno looks at him with a slightly confused glint on the eyes, but hooks his right leg up around his arm nonetheless. Always so ready to trust his boyfriend, knowing Jaemin would never do anything to hurt him or make him uncomfortable in anyway. 

Jaemin sinks down further on the bed and comes closer to his boyfriend, eyeing him up and down. His body all on display for him, nothing to hide. Jeno turns his gaze away, clearly embarrassed but doesn’t make any motion for Jaemin to leave nor closes his legs.

“Jen, baby…” Jaemin pauses and waits for a response.

“Hm…” 

“Can I eat you out?”

“Oh god Jaemin…” He doesn’t have to look to know how much Jeno is blushing right now “Yes… Please” 

Jaemin smirks.

That’s all the encouragement the younger needs before closing the small remaining distance between them. 

He starts by giving him a small kittenish lick. Testing the waters. They’ve talked about this before, but never gotten the chance to try it so Jaemin wants to take it slow. Give Jeno time to adjust to this new feeling. 

As soon as Jaemin’s tongue gets in contact with Jeno’s rim is like the older feels electricity running through his veins. He arches his back and lets out a lewd loud moan. Jaemin loves it. 

Encouraged by his beautiful loud boyfriend, he starts working him open with his tongue more enthusiastically. 

He still hasn’t stopped working Jeno’s dick with those light strokes and he feels how the other is trembling now. Hips softly thrusting to meet Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin knows his lover all too well to know that if he keeps this pace for a while longer Jeno is gonna come soon. 

He can't have that.

Not today when they actually have some time for themselves after so long.

He takes Jeno as close to the edge as he can. Jeno’s moan’s filling in the room like a sweet symphony and when he hears him stutter out a broken “I’m gonna come soon Jaemin-ah”. Jaemin stops touching him altogether. Giving his cock a hard squeeze at the base to prevent him from coming.

Jeno lets out the most beautiful sound Jaemin has ever heard. So needy and desperate and broken and so loud. Back arching out of the bed and head thrown back. 

Jaemin would feel kinda bad for him if he didn’t know just how much Jeno loved being edged. 

Jaemin gives him some time to calm down and collect himself, rubbing small circles reassuringly on his hip.

Jeno is still breathing hard when he says. “Kiss me”

Jeno lets go of his leg as Jaemin leans over him to kiss him sweetly on the lips. A little less rushed and messy than their previous kiss. 

Jeno embraces his boyfriend; one arm looped on his waist, the other on his neck playing with his recently trimmed and dyed hair. 

Jaemin can feel his own dick that was being completely neglected until now pulsing hotly where it’s trapped between their bodies. Jeno must feel it too because he breaks their kiss and let’s out an airy laugh, gently pushing Jaemin away to look him in the eye.

“I wanna make you feel good too” Jeno looks at him with so much love as he says that, that Jaemin feels like he's melting. For the first time today the younger feels himself blush a little.

“Making you feel good makes me feel good Jen” 

“I know it does silly, but let me take care of you too” Jeno is already moving, changing their positions so that Jaemin is the one sitting with his back against the bed’s headboard, Jeno in between his legs. “Let me suck you and then you can fuck me senseless later, deal?”

Jaemin chuckles at that.

“Is that even a real question?”

Jeno gives him one last peck on the lips before going down between his legs. He helps Jaemin get rid of his boxers and wastes no time taking him on his hand. When he’s about to give the other's dick a light lick on the head Jaemin lifts his face up gently by the chin.

“Don’t touch yourself ok?” Jaemin is looking him intently in the eye when he says that, Jeno blushes and gives him a small nod. “Good boy”. 

The older goes back to where he left off, grabbing Jaemin in his hand and sucking on the tip of his wanting dick. Jaemin lets out a husky moan, pitched way lower than Jeno’s. 

He isn’t half as vocal during sex as Jeno is but he lets out his fair share of appreciative moans. Voice lower and huskier than ever, closed eyes and ragged breathing. 

Seeing how much he also affects Jaemin makes Jeno feel powerful too. He loves seeing his boyfriend feeling good. 

Loves knowing it’s all because of him. 

So Jeno sinks lower, bobbing his head and taking as much of Jaemin’s length into his mouth as he can. Jeno loves giving head, loves having this kind of control over someone else’s pleasure. But he loves it even more when Jaemin takes control and fucks his mouth, uses him however he wants.

Jaemin seems to understand what is on his boyfriend's mind ‘cause he grabs a handful of the older’s hair and starts to fuck his mouth at a slow pace. Jeno hums at that, vibrations sending tickles down Jaemin’s spine. 

Jeno has his eyes closed and Jaemin takes a moment to drink in the beautiful image of his boyfriend. Caressing the beauty mark underneath Jeno's eye with his free hand before fucking harder into his wanton mouth.

Jaemin can see Jeno’s fidgeting hands fighting back from touching himself so he pets the other's head lovingly.

"That's right baby, you're so good for me" and he can feel when Jeno melts under his touch.

When Jaemin feels himself getting too close to coming he slows down his movements coming to a stop. Jeno gets that as the cue to detach himself from him.

"I love you so much you know that right?" Jeno practically beams at Jaemin's words, climbing on his lap to give him another languid kiss. 

When they break apart to catch some air Jaemin fumbles for the bottle of lube they had left on the drawer earlier. 

Jeno takes the hoodie off before laying back down on his back, already hooking an arm under one of his legs to give better access to the younger. Jaemin gathers some of the lube on his hand, fingers rubbing together to warm it up a bit.

Jeno watches as his boyfriend’s hand travels lower, body slightly tense with anticipation. Jaemin leans down and gives Jeno's tummy a soft peck. 

"Relax Jen" Jeno smiles fondly at him, body instantly relaxing a bit and Jaemin takes that as his cue to insert the first finger in. Jaemin is sitting between Jeno’s spread out legs looking intently at his boyfriend’s expressions as he finally starts prepping him.

At first touch Jeno already looks blissed out, his eyes close on instinct as he focuses on the feeling of being filled. Bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"Jaemin-ah... you don't have to take it… Ah... Slow" Jeno takes a deep breath running his free hand through his own disheveled hair when the younger inserts another finger and starts scissoring them. "I wanna feel you inside me… Can't... Wait" Jaemin hums at that.

It doesn't take long until he adds a third finger in, Jeno's breathing hitching. He knows his boyfriend's body well enough to know he isn't hurting him, but he still says nonetheless. "Tell me if I hurt you ok"

Jaemin waits for Jeno's answer that comes in the form of a weak nod of his head, mouth slightly open and head tilted to the side. Beautiful neck completely exposed. 

Jaemin thinks about how nice it would look if he could leave some marks there as well. He leans in and licks a long stripe from the base of Jeno’s shoulder ‘til the underside of his ear and then proceeds to pamper his neck with tiny butterfly kisses.

"Nana... please... I need more"

Jaemin changes the pace and Jeno can't stop himself from grinding on Jaemin's fingers. Hips moving on their own accord, back slightly arched. When Jeno lets out a loud moan Jaemin knows he’s found the older's sweet spot.

"Jaemin-ah... that's enough" Jeno is breathing hard "I wanna come with you inside me, just fuck me... Please"

"Where are the condoms Jen"

"Don't need it, I wanna feel you. All of you" Fuck. It’s all Jaemin’s brilliant mind can come up with. 

He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit on edge himself too so he takes his fingers slowly out and coats himself with some extra lube. Head thrown back and a low groan escaping his lips at the somewhat relieving contact.

He aligns himself with his boyfriend's entrance, pushing in slowly. They are looking each other in the eye, attentive to each and every one of the other's reactions. Jaemin leans down to connect their foreheads and they moan in unison when the younger finally bottoms out. 

He gives Jeno a moment to adjust, giving him sweet short kisses wherever his mouth can reach. His nose, lips, shoulder, cheeks. Jeno has his eyes closed, enjoying being cared for.

Jaemin takes Jeno grinding his hips slowly against him as an invitation to start moving. So he does. He sets a fast pace right away, earning a breathy moan from Jeno.

His boyfriend looks so damn hot like this. Face flushed red, breathing hard, hair dishevelled. Flushed cock curving on his stomach, dribbling with precum and begging to be touched.

Jaemin takes Jeno in his hand and starts touching him; careful not to lose the pace he set for them. Bodies moving together in rhythm. 

He loves watching his boyfriend unravel in front of him. Loves how vocal Jeno is with his pleasure. How incredibly sexy he looks underneath him, ragged breathing and wanting eyes. Every single piece of his body and soul bared for Jaemin and Jaemin only.

When they are moving together like this, gazes connected, bodies in sync it's like there's no one else in the world but them. No one to disturb this sacred space where they can let go of every single worry and just give everything they got to each other

Jaemin intertwines the fingers of his free hand with Jeno's. Slowing down his rhythm and fucking Jeno deep and slow. Never losing touch of his boyfriend's dribbling cock. 

When Jaemin shifts the angle of his hips a bit and finds that spot that has Jeno moaning so sweetly he almost cums on the spot.

"Right there Jaemin-ah. Please, don't stop. Wanna come, please" Jeno is mostly rambling now. Too high on Jaemin to form coherent sentences. 

"Fuck Jeno, you feel so good. So beautiful." Jeno practically glows under his boyfriend's praising words.

Jaemin fucks Jeno with abandon. Foreheads connected, breaths and moans mingling and gazes locked on each other. He knows Jeno is close so he focuses on bringing him over the edge first. Angles his hips to try and keep on hitting that spot that makes him see stars, hand never losing touch of Jeno's cock.

When Jeno comes is with a breathy moan of Jaemin's name on his lips. Jeno hugs Jaemin tightly arching his back and spilling on his boyfriend's hand. He looks so damn perfect - looking all fucked out and sated. 

Jaemin who had slowed down his pace to let Jeno ride out his orgasm picks up on it again, seeking after his own pleasure. Jeno is gripping his hair hard, keeping their bodies always so close together while giving him encouraging moans and it doesn't take long for Jaemin to come with Jeno's name on his lips too.

Once the younger has ridden out his orgasm, hips coming to a stop, Jeno gives him a tender kiss on the lips. They kiss for a while before Jeno starts giggling into the kiss. Jaemin stares lovingly at his silly boyfriend. Doesn’t have to ask what’s going on on his mind because he gets it.

Jeno whines a bit when Jaemin pulls out and the younger can’t help but let out an airy laugh. Jeno hitting his arm lightly at that. 

“Sorry Jen, let me grab a washcloth to get you cleaned up uh?”

Jeno always likes being babied after sex. And just like with everything else, Jaemin loves indulging him. 

Once they are both clean (or as clean as you’d possibly get without actually showering because your boyfriend is a lazy giant baby who is demanding cuddles) Jaemin lays down with the older. Legs intertwined and facing each other. 

“I missed having you for myself” Jaemin says. Playing with Jeno’s hair and looking at his eyes. 

Jeno hums in agreement, getting as close to the younger as he physically can. Closing his eyes and breathing in his boyfriend’s scent. 

When he’s tucked comfortably in Jaemin’s arms he feels completely safe. Knows he can be 100% himself without fear of being judged. No practised composure. No bullshit. Just him. And Jaemin. Souls bared for one another. 

“Wanna take a quick nap Jen?” Jaemin asks sweetly.

“Yes please Jaemin-ah”

Jaemin holds him tighter and presses a sweet kiss to Jeno's forehead. The feel of the younger’s warm lips seem to linger on his skin as Jeno closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, already being lulled to sleep by Jaemin's steady heart beats.

Jaemin too closes his eyes. The hand that was playing with Jeno’s hair losing its rhythm as sleep start to take over his tired body.

The last thing he hears before falling asleep is Jeno’s whispered “I love you Nana”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
